For the Nights I cant Remember
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Someone broke their oath.
1. high school sucks

I was walking out of my last period creative writing class (yeah boring I know!) and I went to my locker. I got all of my stuff and went down towards the side entrance to wait for my older brother, Christian. I sat down on the floor in an empty hallway and felt eyes on me. Not unusual for grade nine's in high school; we were the new kids, fresh meat if you put it that way. I plugged in my Ipod and stuck the headphones in. I swear I only closed my eyes for a minute and there was a sudden burning pain in my right shoulder. My eyes shot open and I was horrified at the warm sticky wet sensation that was running down my shoulder. My eyes were spotting with black dots; I grabbed my shoulder and cried out in pain, the cut was obviously very deep. I grabbed my backpack that weighed a ton, but had all my necessary items; for example, cell phone, sharpie markers, everything. It was just a normal backpack, well, normal for me. It was black and silver; my two favourite colours; it had straps on it that were supposed to be used to hold a skateboard, but I wasn't any good at that. I stumbled towards the girl's bathroom, it was only twenty feet away but it seemed to take me forever to get there. Once I got inside it, I dropped my bag and turned on the tap. I grabbed a whole bunch of paper towels and soaked them with the warm water. I slipped off my sweater; my grey tank top was now a deep crimson colour. I closed my eyes and pressed the paper towel against my right shoulder, I mentally winced. The pain sort of subsided but was still there. I opened my eyes again and screamed. A big warm hand covered my mouth before the scream could fully develop. I thrashed against the huge body behind me; the pain in my shoulder was officially nauseating. I bit down as hard as I could on the hand, it immediately dropped,

'MY SHOULDER!' I screamed.

The person let go of me and I dropped to my knee's clutching my injured arm. Someone dropped down beside me but I was too concentrated on not passing out to look who it was. Whoever it was removed my hand from my shoulder and looked it over, occasionally poking and prodding it. All they were doing was making it hurt even worse, I turned my head to tell them to stop and ask them who they thought they were but the words stuck in my throat. The guy kneeling beside me had medium jet black hair, the greenest eyes I have ever seen and a very worried expression on his face. Im pretty sure I looked pretty stupid, my mouth was hanging wide open.

'Who- Who are you?' I managed to get out.

'That doesn't matter yet, we need to get you out of here. You're lucky I found you when I did. You wouldn't have survived against that thing.' He put an arm around my waist and helped me up off of the bathroom floor. He grabbed all of my stuff and slung my bag over his shoulder.

'Wait, what thing?' my head was spinning, I felt completely nauseous.

'That doesn't matter. What's you're name?' it took me a minute to remember my own name, I wasn't thinking straight.

'Uh, um …'

'Ill ask later. My names Percy.'

'Hi Percy.' I said giggling. Everything seemed funny to me now; including his very unusual name.

'What's so funny?'

I giggled again. Nothing it-you're name reminds me of someone ive read about.'

'Oh really now? What were you reading?' I tried to remember, something we had to read in class last year …

'I don't know!' I squealed.

'Ok, we need to get you out of here. You're sort of freaking me out here.' I squealed again, he quickly led me out of the school which seemed to be abandoned. We walked outside towards a big black SUV. It couldn't be his; he looked no older than me, maybe a year older?

'This cant be yours!' I giggled, seriously? This was getting really annoying. But that was the nauseating part, whenever I got hurt, or was bleeding kind of badly, I was always giggly and highly girly. Im normally not girly though my curly blonde hair might lead people to think so, my charcoal gray almost black eyes change their mind; and put them off balance. Another side affect of me being seriously injured is my non-stop babbling.

'My birthday is on August 18th, im fourteen, my mom's name is Claire, and my brother's name is Christian, my best friends name is Madison, and her birthday is on September 29th, and I wa…' he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth again, it only made me giggle even more. We'd finally reached the car, he opened the door and I slid into the backseat. He slid in beside me. There was a girl in the driver's seat with short black spiky hair and she wore punk clothes. The radio was blaring my favourite song by Green Day; boulevard of broken dreams. I started singing along. Im not a bad singer, im actually really good; and no im not being conceited. The guy sitting in the front passenger seat turned around and smiled. I stopped mid-sentence. Holy SHIT he was gorgeous. His glossy black hair almost touched his shoulders and he had … black eyes? Almost like mine except mine were lighter. He had olive skin and a wicked smile. He started singing to the last verse of the song and Percy kicked the back of his seat,

'Shut up Nico! I think my ear drums are bleeding!' the punk girl whacked him in the arm,

'Shut it dead boy or ill have to shut you up the hard way.' I didn't want to know what that was about. I giggled again and they both looked back at me, I think I was close to feinting.

'Um, she's been doing that for like, the last twenty minutes. We need to get her to camp. Now.'

'Uh, yeah. On it Jackson.' I giggled again. Percy dug through my backpack and took out something small and electric blue; my cell phone. He scrolled through my contacts and dialled one. I didn't know who he called, but I listened to the conversation anyways.

'Hey. No, it's Percy. Yeah. Yeah, her shoulder. No, im bringing her to camp. Yeah I understand. Kay. Yeah, bye.'

The SUV shot forward at a frightening speed. So the really hot guy beside me's name was _Percy Jackson_? He sounded like a hero. I poked him in the arm experimentally,

'What's her name?' I said pointing to the girl in the driver's seat. He groaned,

'Stay away from her, that Thalia _Grace_.' He emphasized her last name and she looked in the rear-view mirror, electricity in her electric blue eyes.

'Watch it seaweed brain or I might be forced to kill you.' He rolled his eyes.

'And who is _that_ guy?' I giggled and pointed to the black haired kid,

'That would be Nico Di Angelo; he's not that bad once you get to know him.' He rolled the passengers seat all the way back to that Percy's legs were all squished. I undid my seat belt and let Percy slide onto my side. I sat in the middle where there was a bit more leg room. Once I got my seatbelt done up, I got kind of woozy.

'Whoa. Don't feel too good, I just … need … a bit … of … sleep.' My eyes closed as I finished the last sentence. I leaned against Percy and he put his arm around my waist, making sure not to touch my shoulder. I wasn't sure if I was already dreaming, but Im pretty sure I heard the guy in the front say something like,

'Gods. Why does Percy get all the girls?'

Someone responded. 'You set yourself up Di Angelo.'

'Shut it Thals.' I heard a thump and I don't remember anything else.

When I woke up I wasn't in a huge SUV anymore, I was in a white hospital bed. My arm was all bandaged up and I could tell it was late at night, or very, very early in the morning. Maybe like 4 or 5. I had a bit of a headache but I sat up anyways. I looked around the dark room that was illuminated by harsh florescent lights. I got up off of the bed, and looked around; there were a few other kids in here, but they were sleeping. I figured I was in some sort of infirmary or hospital. I walked straight out the double doors and nobody seemed to notice. I walked around for a bit, I couldn't tell much of where I was because it was like, pitch black. Someone started walking beside me.

'Um, hello.' I said quietly.

'Hey.' I kind of recognized the voice,

'Its, Its Nico right?'

'Yeah. Though im not surprised, you seem to know Percy very well.' I don't think he could tell but I blushed really bad.

'Um, I wasn't really myself.'

'No, No I understand.'

'Oh. Okay. So what time is it do you know?'

'Um, yeah its 5:30.'

'And why exactly are you out so early?' I asked,

'The same reason you are? I don't know, I just wanted to take a walk.'

'I see. So um, where exactly am I to be precise?'

'You are at camp half blood.'

'What's camp half-blood?'

'It's where you come when you're a demigod, like me.'

'Demigod? Is that like, half human half god?

'Basically.'

'What Gods though?'

'Greek, like Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo.'

'Oh! Well my favourite is Artemis definitely.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, she just reminds me so much of myself I guess. Well, yeah.'

'Oh.'

'So im really a demigod?'

'Pretty much.'

'Well shit.'

'What?'

'That means my brother wasn't lying. Now I owe him ten bucks.'

'You're brother bet you that you were a demigod?'

'No. he bet me that I wasn't completely human, you know, like brother sister banter.'

'When was that?'

'Last week.'

'Wait. Who's you're brother?'

'Christian, why?'

'Damn! I should've known.'

'What? Is he a demigod too?'

'Uh, yes. A particularly annoying one from the Hermes cabin to be exact.'

'So, if Christian's dad is Hermes … then is he my dad to?'

'Definitely not. Ever wonder why you have charcoal grey eyes and blonde curly hair?' he noticed that my eyes aren't actually black? For most people it takes them years to figure that out.

'How did you notice that my eyes aren't exactly black?'

'Oh, um … I don't know exactly.'

I giggled.

'What? Hey you know what ok? I just noticed because I couldn't take my eyes off them … shit. I didn't say that and nobody heard me.'

'Oh I did. And im never letting you forget you said it! HA! Oh, wait … who's you're parent? And mostly, who's … mine?'

'I don't know who you're dad is. But mine … mine is well you know …'

'Hades.'

'Yeah.

'That is so … hot.' I realized what I said,

'Wait. Um. This conversation never happened.' I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

'You think im hot.' Teased Nico.

'Come one, shut up! You couldn't stop looking at my eyes!'

'Shut up jeez, give a guy a break!' I punched him in the arm,

'Gosh Nico.' I stopped and turned towards him; he stopped when I put a hand on his chest. I stood up on my tippy toes because he was way taller than me. I leaned in, but tricked him; I shifted my head ever so slightly to the right and kissed him on the cheek. I ran backwards giggling directly into someone. I hit the ground with a very audible thud,

'Shit! Im so sorry!' I said trying to get up. A big hand grabbed mine and helped me up. It was getting lighter; it had to be about almost 6 in the morning. I looked at the person trying to figure out who it was, I couldn't see very well.

'Um, im sorry, do I know you?' I said.

'I don't think so. Im Noah by the way, son of Zeus. And you are?'

'Uh, im Emylie. Daughter of I have no clue.' I said smiling. I looked back towards Nico. I kind of blushed. My plan hadn't exactly worked out to the fullest.

'Um. I don't think I properly introduced myself Nico. Im Emylie Williams. Nice to meet you.' I stuck out my hand towards Nico; his expression was a bit sadder than before Noah showed up. He shook my hand and let go quickly. I looked down.

'So um, does anyone know where I sleep? Or am I stuck in the infirmary until they figure out who my parent is?' I went over and sat down on a boulder that was down by the beach.' The guys followed me; I could tell they were sort of annoyed by each others company. Nico spoke first,

'Its you're dad right?' I nodded, at least, im pretty sure it was.

'Well then we just have to go through all the possibilities of male gods.' Said Noah. The guys sat on either side of me. I could tell what this was going to become.

'Well, okay. There's Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus right?'

'Yeah pretty much.' Said Noah.

'Oh. Well, ill think about it I guess. Im pretty hungry. What time is breakfast?' I asked holding my stomach. My arm was still a tiny bit sore, im sure there's gonna be a scar.

''Um, in about half an hour actually. Its 6:30 now.' said Nico checking his Ipod touch. Before he could put it back in his pocket I jumped off the boulder, grabbed the Ipod out of his hand and ran down the beach giggling. I didn't turn back to see if he was following me, I just kept running. After a while I just stopped, sat down in the sand and started looking through the songs. I put the headphones on and hit shuffle. For a while I just sat in the sand listened to Nico's Ipod. I looked down from the Ipod and there was a shadow in front of me. And no, it wasn't my shadow. I spun my head around, I was now facing a pair of black skinny jeans, electric blue converse high-tops and a long extended hand painted with black nail polish. I looked up to see the punk girl 'Thalia' smiling down on me; I realized her outstretched hand was probably to help me get up. I pulled out the headphones and took the hand. She pulled me up. She was a tiny bit taller than me, but not by much.

'So what would you like? Thalia right?' she smirked,

'Breakfast time kido, and yeah. It's Thalia. And you are?'

'Oh, um right. Im Emylie.' She smiled,

'Nice to meetcha Emylie. Kay, we better go before the old horse gets mad at me for being late again.' I smiled, shrugged and followed Thalia down towards a huge Greek style pavilion. There was a line up to get in, but Thalia walked right past; I followed. She walked straight up to what I think was the head table, and there was a WHOA. Um, sorry, I mean centaur. There was a centaur standing at the end of the table arguing with a short, stout man wearing a neon purple leopard print jogging suit. Thalia leaned over and whispered something in my ear,

'Watch out for old D over there, and don't call him 'the wine dude' it pisses him off.'

'_The_ wine dude? As in like, the Dionysus?'

'Duh.'

'Oh. Mmkay.' We walked up to the table and she tapped the centaur on the shoulder.

'Hey what's up Chiron? Um, ive got Emylie over here, and we should probably talk after breakfast. She's gonna sit with me okay?' he didn't have time to respond before I was pulled by the wrist towards a big white marble table. We both sat down and these girls who looked no older than ten and were a little green served us our food,

'Nymphs.' Thalia said like it wasn't a big deal.

'Oh. Kay.' We ate, not really in silence since the room was huge and there were at least one hundred campers. Mostly everyone at each table looked like sibling, I guess that's because they are all half siblings. Everyone was staring at me, the room went quiet. A few forks clattered against the marble tables, Thalia's being one of them. She was looking above my head, her mouth hanging open.

'Holy shit.' Was all that she said, I looked around, even the centaur (Thalia told me his name was Chiron) 'Chiron' was staring at me now. I looked around, _everyone_ was staring now. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'What? What's wrong?' I said quietly to Thalia. She'd finally managed to close her mouth.

'Hey Emylie, can you do me a favour? Look up.' I listened to her immediately. My head shot skywards and I almost fell backwards. There was a floating silver symbol above my head. The image of a silver bow and arrow. _Ooooooooooooh shit._ This is NOT good.

'This isn't good.' I got up and walked out of the dinning pavilion with at least one hundred pairs of eyes on my back. All I could think of was; _how the hell did my life go from being at least sort of normal yesterday to being the daughter of a goddess who swore to be an eternal maiden? Like seriously? WHY ME? _I don't know where I was, but I just sat down in the middle of (I think it was a field) the grass and I just sat there. Not sure what else to do. I still had Nico's Ipod, so I took it out, put the headphones in and blasted the music. Im not sure when I fell asleep after that.

Someone shook me awake. My vision was blurry. I wiped my eyes, Noah was kneeling beside me, and his black hair was shading his electric blue eyes. Gosh, I probably looked like I just got in a fight with a comb and the comb won. Yup, probably. I blinked a few times, clearing up my sight. I sat up a bit,

'Uh. Hi Noah. What's up?'

'The sky, the clouds. Possibly a Russian spy satellite? I don't know. But what I do know is that you are needed at the big house, like, now. so up ya get!.' He grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I let a slight squeal and found my balance. Noah Laughed at me.

'Hey! It's not funny you know.'

'What are you talking about? It's hilarious.' I faux punched him in the arm.

'Hey!' he grabbed my hand before I could punch him again. My smile dropped and turned into a pout,

'No fair! You're stronger than me!'

'What's you're point? Im also taller than you.' He smiled a goofy smile and raised an eyebrow. I gave up fighting for the control of my own wrist, and I started walking again. Noah's hand slipped into mine. I stopped. He did too.

'What?' he asked honestly confused.

'Well I can't exactly hold you're hand. I barely know you.' His smile faltered a bit,

'Oh. Yeah I guess. But they seriously need you at the big house. All the kids of the big three, and well, you.' I shrugged and kept walking towards the big blue farmhouse that was called 'the big house'. When I got to the porch, Chiron Percy, Nico and Thalia were waiting for me. Noah followed quickly behind me.

'So, um. Yeah this is extremely awkward.'

'Well awkward isn't exactly how I would put it. Strange is far more suitable for this situation. I have been sent an Iris message from Lady Artemis wishing to meet you on Olympus.'

'What? Like when?'

'Like now.' he said in a false mimicking voice. I raised an eyebrow.

'Thought so. So, um, how do I get there?' I asked.

'well, Argus is waiting for you down at half blood hill with the camp van. One person may go with you.' I could hear the silent pleading coming from Noah, Nico and Percy. Sorry guys, tough luck.

'Thalia, will you go with me?' she shrugged,

'What have I got to lose?'

'Kay lets go.' I started walking towards the porch stairs, Thalia walked with me.

'Good choice.'

'For what?'

'Taking me duh.'

'Oh, yeah.'

'Seriously? Did you not hear the silent pleas of _take me with you! Take me with you_! From my idiot brother, dead boy and seaweed brain?'

'Um, yes I did.'

'Well then, you've got followers! Bet you didn't have those at high school.' She said in a sing song voice.

'Yeah, I know. You're brother tried to hold my hand today.'

'Wow, awkward.'

'Definitely.'

**Please R&R (:**


	2. Um, hi mom

'So uh, hi.' I said awkwardly as I sat down with my 'mom'. It was kind of awkward because she was in her favourite form, a twelve year old girl.

'Hello Emylie. I want you to know that I did not break my vow, you are like a child of Athena, born from thoughts.' That explains no pictures of me and my mom at the hospital, I wasn't really her kid.

'So why did you leave me with my mom and Christian?' I asked kind of confused.

'Because, well, you're father is im afraid he's dead Emylie. You never knew him very well; he only lived until you were three weeks old, but he loved you so much.'

'How did he- how did he die?' I swallowed hard. I never knew my dad, I don't even remember him, but it was hard thinking that he loved me and wanted me, but couldn't have me in the end.

'He was a soldier; fighting in Afghanistan. He was a pilot. You have his Gray eyes.' My hands instinctively went to my face.

'He died fighting for my country, he was a hero. I will remember him like that. I don't suppose, I don't suppose you have a picture of him?' I said.

She thought for a minute, and then dug around in the pocket of her silver hunter's jacket. She pulled out a silver locket in the shape of a half-moon. The locket itself was about the size of a bottle cap, I opened it. The picture was of a young guy, maybe in his early thirty's with short brown curly hair, and I could just make out his charcoal grey eyes.

'That's … that's my dad?' I asked Artemis.

'Yes. He was a very brave man. Always remember him as a hero, and nothing less. Keep the locket, as a gift from me, and a reminder of him. Oh! And here Emylie, I almost forgot.' She put her hand in her other pocket and handed me a slim silver chain with a bow and arrow charm on it.

'Always wear it, when you need protection, tap it twice and it will become a hunters bow, or a celestial bronze sword. And remember Emylie, remember you're family; never forget them. And you always have a spot in my hunters, never forget; oh, and stay away from that uncle of yours. He really is a bad influence. Now I must go stop my imbecile brother Apollo from trashing the throne room while Zeus is away. Goodbye my daughter. Oh, and ive made arrangements for the Hephaestus cabin to prepare a new cabin for you to live in.' she smiled.

'Thank you Lady Artemis. I really appreciate it.' I put on the silver bracelet, it seemed so fragile, but I doubt it was. My mom walked away with a small smile on her face, and I walked back over towards where Thalia was arguing with Apollo.

'Hey! Cut it out guys. Thalia I don't want you killing my uncle jeez!' I said laughing and stepping in between them.

'Gods, another pretty girl that I won't be getting. Shame.'

'Oh shut it Apollo.' I said smirking. I grabbed Thalia's wrist before she could say something that would send all of the Apollo campers after us tonight at dinner. We walked to the elevator talking about what my mom had said to me, and then I showed her the locket and the bracelet.

'Dude, you're dad was like, hot for that age. No kidding Lady Artemis liked him!' I elbowed her in the side, we burst out laughing. We were already in the elevator about halfway down when the elevator stopped.

'Um, I don't think this is supposed to happen.' I said, getting kind of nervous.

'Nope. Definitely not supposed to happen.' Thalia said, her face was pale. I looked at the floor number, 372; still a far way from the lobby.

'Thalia, you're not … afraid of heights are you?' I said, almost trying not to laugh a bi. I mean come on! A daughter of Zeus, god of the sky afraid of heights? That's ridiculous! The look she gave me told me two things: _shut up and you won't get hurt. And im going to pulverize you when we get down to the lobby._ I stopped laughing a bit. The lights in the elevator were flickering. Argus is gonna have to wait a while. I slid down the wall and sat down in a corner. No use standing up if we are going to be here for a while. Thalia followed my example. We must've been up there for a few hours because I don't even remember when I fell asleep.

Another dreamless nap and getting shook awake later and we were down at the main floor. I rubbed my eyes clearing my vision. A very relieved looking Thalia was shaking my shoulders.

'Whoa. What- when did we get down?' I asked yawning.

'About thirty seconds ago actually. We were up there for at least five hours. Thankgods I had my Ipod or Id be dead of boredom by now.' I had to laugh a little bit; apparently Thalia was like this all the time said Nico, Percy and Noah.' I got up and stretched my legs a bit, and then we both walked into the lobby. The sight was absolutely horrible. Even more horrible than the elevator music. The lobby was torn up, the guy who as sitting at the desk before was lying unconscious with a small trickle of blood running from a small cut on his face. Thalia and I stopped dead.

'Thalia, I think we need to leave. Like now.' I said grasping her left arm, she reached for her pocket and took out a mace canister. It turned into an electrified spear. I followed the example and tapped my bracelet twice; it changed into the form of a sword.

'Gift from you're mom?' said Thalia, who was moving me forwards slowly through the lobby towards the front doors. She was looking around and mumbling something about good thing she was here, the guys would freak out and try to marry me. Yeah, don't ask me what she's talking about either; I have absolutely no idea. We finally made it to the doors without any attacks, Thalia put away her weapon. I looked back at the lobby towards the poor front desk guy lying there unconscious. I shook my arm out of her grasp,

'Ill be right back!' I whispered. She tried to protest but I was already moving. I got to the desk and found a Kleenex. I wiped the guy's face clean of blood and checked his cut, the cut wasn't very big but it looked green, probably poison. It didn't surprise me though, id learnt that nothing else could surprise you after you find out that you're the daughter of a goddess who swore to be an eternal maiden, then that she actually didn't … you know and that I was a thought child like a kid of Athena and my real dad died fighting for our country. Yeah, nothing could surprise me anymore. I placed my hand slightly above the injury and whispered a prayer to my mom. I don't know what told me to do it, but it worked. The cut started healing and returned to normal colour. After a few seconds the once poisoned cut was a small white line on the guy's forehead. I turned around with my arrow already notched and shot a straight arrow that whirled past Thalia's ear and hit the dragon-like thing that was approaching Thalia from behind; the monster immediately combusted into a pile of yellow dust. I lowered my bow.

'Let's go before I have to save you're life again Thalia. I want to get back to camp.' I walked quickly to where Thalia was looking kind of dazed.

'What?' I asked incredulously,

'Most of the Apollo campers have been training for years and still can't do that. You haven't even touched a bow.'

'Yup.' Was all I said. When I was six, I had gotten a bow as an early birthday present, my mom always told me that it was from her, but now im starting to think that it really was from my mom; my real mom. Of course, I didn't have that bow anymore, I had outgrown it and we didn't have any extra money to buy a new one. I walked out the door of the empire state building; my bow had already shrunk back into a bracelet. Thalia followed quickly after me to where we were supposed to meet Argus. The camp van was parked on a street corner; Argus was asleep in the front seat. I knocked on the window, his eyes –like seriously hundreds of them- shot open. He scowled; I shrugged and got in the backseat; Thalia followed my example.

'Hey, sorry Argus got stuck in the elevator then I had to save Thalia's life. Back to camp please.' He rolled his eyes and the van started forward. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. The dream that followed was almost … pleasant.

I sat in a big room on a soft leather couch; I was alone for all I could tell. I looked at my surroundings; the room was painted sky blue and there were two beds across from each other. There were pictures of different people hung on the walls and a few sky-view windows. I got up off of the couch and walked towards the biggest picture; there were eighteen people, twelve adults and one child about twelve years old stood in the back with huge smiles on their faces, five kids about twelve years old as well made funny faces stood in front of the adults. I recognized five of the people; my mom, Nico, Thalia, Percy and Noah. The really pretty girl standing beside Nico with the curly blonde hair and storm gray eyes in front didn't look familiar. I realized that the adults that stood behind the younger versions of my new friends were probably the gods. I guessed who was who:

Left to right back row: Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hera and Hermes.

Left to right front row (in front of their parents): Thalia and Noah, Percy, Nico and the pretty blonde girl.

I stepped back and looked at some of the other pictures, there were pictures of Zeus and Hera, and over one bed there was a picture of a woman with blonde hair and soft blue eyes and also one of a girl with long black hair and golden eyes. Above the other bed was a picture of a boy probably a few years older than me with short blonde hair, light blue eyes, a mischievous smile (noted my brother has very similar features) and a long white scar running down the left side of his handsome face, the pretty blonde girl from the other picture, and a girl with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. _Thalia_. im not sure what this dream was supposed to be telling me, my dreams usually either told me something or didn't mean anything at all. I put off the uneasy feeling I got when I looked at the girl with the long black hair and golden eyes. I looked back at the picture of the boy, his name automatically came to my mind; _Luke_.

I was jolted awake when the van hit a big bump in the road. It was dark out. I looked over my right shoulder to the seat behind me; Thalia was asleep against the window. I looked forwards at Argus.

'Who is Luke?' I asked, making sure he heard me. His blue eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror. I heard a voice in my mind and somehow I knew it was his; _it is not my question to answer_. I shrugged and looked out the window; we were in the middle of nowhere.

About ten minutes later we drove down a small dirt road and Argus stopped the van. I undid my seatbelt and turned around. I shook Thalia awake,

'Hey Thalia, we're back. Its late, we should get to bed.' I said. She groaned and followed me out of the van. I thanked Argus and started up the hill. When I got to the top I stopped for a moment and looked down across the camp. I couldn't see much in the dark so I sighed and continued down the hill. I walked straight past thirteen Greek style buildings and stopped at a cabin that was out of line with the rest and in a clearing just inside the forest. The building was huge and made of marble that in the moonlight let off a comforting silver glow. The door was marked with a number fourteen and a silver bow was carved into the marble above the door; I knew this was my new home. I walked in and stood there for a minute trying to get my head around what I saw. The walls were painted forest green, there was one white doors beside and enormous white dresser; I only assumed that it lead to the bathroom. The on the left wall was huge bed and covered with silver satin sheets. The windows at the back of the cabin opened to the back of the clearing. I walked over to my dresser, I didn't expect to find anything in it, but I was wrong. I guess Christian was here because someone had put away all of my clothes, and a medium sized duffle bag sat beside the dresser. I opened it and wasn't surprised to see all of my bathroom stuff like my hair straightener, my make up and all of my necessary items. I grabbed some pyjamas out of the dresser and changed in the bathroom. It wasn't too grand, but it wasn't a normal bathroom either. I noted that I needed to thank the Hephaestus cabin tomorrow. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail, changed the bandages on my arm using the supplies I had found on the bathroom counter and walked back out. I walked over to my bed, turned on the lamp on my bedside table and turned off the lights.

Somebody shook me awake; I was seriously getting tired of that.

'What do you want?' I groaned still half asleep. I heard a voice beside my ear, one that I didn't recognize. It was a guy's voice.

'Its time to get up Emylie.' The name came finally formed in my mouth,

'Luke.' I said sitting up. I was right; the blonde haired boy with the light blue eyes and the scar running down the left side of his face was crouching next to my bed. He didn't look surprised that I knew his name; after all, he did know mine.

'How do you know my name?' I asked leaning against the white wooden headboard.

'How do you know my name?' he asked back.

'There's a picture of you in someone's cabin that I saw in a dream.' He mused for a while.

'The picture of me, Thalia and Annabeth in Thalia's cabin?' he asked finally.

'Yeah. You looked so happy then.' He smiled a bit like he was remembering something.

'I was happy then.' He said.

'What happened?' his smile disappeared off of his face in an instant.

'Nothing.' He said bitterly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of my bed.

'Whoa!' I said regaining my balance. I flushed red as I realized what I was wearing; a pair of really short black short shorts and a white v-neck that was about two sizes too big.

'Uh, im just … im just gonna go get changed. Ill be back.' I said taking my hand away from Luke's strong grasp and basically ran towards my dresser, picked out some clothes and went to the bathroom. I showered quickly, got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue American Apparel T-shirt and I quickly applied some black eyeliner and mascara. I put my blonde curly hair in a loose side braid and walked back out to the main room. Luke was sitting there waiting patiently.

'So what are you here for?' I said sitting down on the bed across from Luke.

'I don't know.' He said.

'Well, how do you know my name?' I said, honestly curious.

'I had a dream.'

'About what?'

'It was stupid, never mind.'

'My dream wasn't stupid because I got to meet you.' I said in a small voice.

'It was abo-' the door swung open. Thalia and the blonde girl ran in, a few moments later Nico, Noah and Percy followed looking less than pleased.

'Luke Castellan! What in Hades are you doing here?' Thalia cried. Luke stood up. The blonde girl who I assumed was Annabeth (from the photo above Thalia's bed) and Thalia ran and almost tackled Luke with hugs. Nico, Percy and Noah just stood at the door and stared at me. I did a small wave.

'Hey.' They all made small waves back. When the girls were finally done hugging Luke, the blonde girl stepped aside.

'Im sorry, I don't think ive introduced myself yet; im Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.' She stuck out her hand. I stood up and shook it,

'Emylie Williams, daughter of Artemis.' I smiled as we dropped our hands. Thalia backed up a bit and fixed her hair.

'Luke what are you doing here?' she asked trying to tone down the note of excitement in her voice.

'Uh …' he looked back and forth between me and Thalia. Thalia looked at me.

'Last night when I fell asleep in the van, I had a dream and I was in you're cabin. I saw the picture of you, Annabeth and Luke hanging above you're bed. And then this morning I was rudely awakened by him.' I said pointing my thumb towards Luke, He grabbed it and laughed. I squealed as I lost my balance and fell sideways on top of him. Everyone laughed with the exception of the three guys standing in the doorway looking kind of pissed off. I sat up and leaned back against the bed, Luke still had his hand on mine; his fingers laced their way into the spaces between my own. I didn't untangle them; Luke got some evil glares but he ignored them. Annabeth and Thalia sat down in front of us; Annabeth giggled glancing at our hands every so often. Thalia had a grin on her face. I don't think anybody else noticed but Nico, Noah and Percy slipped out the door and disappeared. Luke's hand was big and warm, sort of rough, but also smooth. I absentmindedly rubbed my thumb in figure-eights on the back of his hand. He responded my pulling me closer against him. Id only known him for a few minutes, yet I felt like this had been planned for a very long time. We talked about what happened last night, at one point I got up and walked over to the small silver box on my dresser which contained my locket and my bracelet. I showed them all the picture of my dad, then showed them how accurately my aim was when I shot n arrow out the window and hit a bulls-eye in the middle of a small knot in a tree. A very unhappy looking nymph melted out of the tree and threw the arrow back into the cabin; we all laughed hard at that. We talked for a while, about nothing really, just about what Luke had been doing for the last few years, everything like that. He told me his birthday was in January and that he would be seventeen next year, he seemed ok with the fact that I was had just turned fifteen in August; like it didn't really matter to him. After about two hours, Annabeth looked down at her watch,

'You guys, its 8:00, time for breakfast.' We all headed outside, my fingers still laced through Luke's. as we walked down to the dining pavilion which I had seen yesterday morning at breakfast, two guy's stepped in our path.

'Connor, Travis.' Luke greeted them with a fist punch. They looked like twins, both had brown curly hair, blue eyes and obviously they were kids of Hermes because they had that mischievous smile that my brother had. We kept walking;

'Luke, you're dad is Hermes?' I asked. His grip tightened around my hand, then it went slack again, anger flashed in his eyes for a moment, then disappeared.

'Yeah, he is.'

'Oh. So, you know Christian right?' I asked another question.

'Gods that kid is pretty awesome, there was one time he told me about a prank he pulled on his sister where he hacked her…'

'Computer and deleted all of her projects that were due the next day? Yeah, I remember that one, he had a lot of explaining to do to mom. And all of my very angry teachers.' He stopped walking and looked down at me.

'Christian's you're brother?' he asked, a small smile creeping up his face. I smacked him in the arm with my free hand.

'It wasn't funny! I had to re-do five projects!' he burst out laughing. Annabeth and Thalia had gone up ahead of us, once he stopped laughing so hard we started walking again. When we got to the pavilion, we walked to our appropriate tables; mine was near the Athena table and the Hades table. All the way across the room from the Apollo table, hmm, I wonder why? Just like the kids of the big three –with the exception of Thalia- I ate alone. I was kind of lonely, but I didn't mind. Once everyone was done eating, Chiron said the announcements.

'As today is Saturday, there will be no training today or tomorrow. Training will resume once again on Monday. As this camp session has gone late, every camper must pack and leave tomorrow to resume you're lives like normal mortals. Even so, do not leave camp defenceless. All campers wishing to stay year round will have to talk with me by noon tomorrow. Is that clear?' there was a mix of mumbled words.

'Ok then, you are dismissed.' Everyone got up and hurried out of the pavilion. I waited until there was less people when I got up to leave. I saw a flash of blonde hair and I followed Christian down towards a cabin marked _cabin eleven_. Once I caught up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

'Hey sis what's up?' he said smiling.

'Um, I don't know what I should do. Are you staying year round?' I asked.

'Well Hermes campers don't really need as much protection as say you or the big three kids need, but since you finally know who you are, I can. I talked with Connor and Travis and they are too. Im going to call mom later and tell her, you should stay too.' He said, his expression went serious, he looked over my shoulder. A shadow loomed over me, blocking the sun. I turned and backed up a bit, a man in black robed with glossy black hair, pale skin and cold black eyes stood before me and Christian. My brother immediately knelt down on one knee and tugged at my arm to do the same. I stood where I was, kind of scared.

'Hello there Emylie. Christian.' He said addressing my brother.

'Lord Hades.' Christian said with his head down. This … this was Hades?

'Yeah … uh …. Hi.' Was all I could get out. the god was about twenty feet tall, he towered over me. everyone that was walking around the fields stopped and stared.

'I need to speak with you for a minute Emylie.' Hades said in a voice that made me shudder.

'Um, yeah. Sure thing.' I said. Hades started walking to the left and motioned for me to follow. As I left my brother, all I heard him say was,

'Be careful Emylie.'


	3. i fail in life alright

***two hours, four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, and one pissed off god later* **

Don't ask how I did it, but I somehow pissed of Hades without knowing it. Now im sitting in the infirmary explaining to Chiron, Christian, Athena, my mom, Luke, Zeus and Poseidon what happened and how I got four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle. Well, see, what happened was Hades got to the point real fast. He said that he didn't want me alive, and if I had to be then I should stay away from Nico yadda, yadda … then he tried to kill me by sending at least ten hell hounds after me. Yeah, see I killed em all, but the fifth broke my ribs, the seventh dislocated my shoulder and the tenth wasn't a problem, buuuuut, I tripped on my way to the infirmary and broke my ankle.

'… And that's why Hades is a maniac.' I finished. Luke was sitting beside my bed on a plastic chair, Christian was standing beside Chiron, Zeus and Poseidon were standing in front of the hospital bed with Athena, and my mom was on the other side of the bed across from Luke. I had a cast on my ankle, my ribs were healed by the Apollo campers, and my shoulder was back in its socket Thankgods. Athena spoke first breaking the long silence.

'I shall discuss this matter with him personally. Get well soon, be well.' She said as we all averted our eyes to avoid being disintegrated.

Poseidon sighed and had a hushed argument with Zeus and Artemis before walking out of the infirmary to go find Percy. Zeus the same. So now it was just Chiron, my mom, Christian, Luke and I alone. An awkward silence fell over us. Chiron trotted out of the infirmary muttering something about keeping Mr. D away from the wine. My mom wished me well and she too left for Olympus. Christian sensing that Luke and I wanted to be alone left the room to go hang out with Travis and Connor (I learnt that their last name was Stoll. I find that highly ironic.). I sat up a bit more and turned to Luke.

'You know, ive only known you for a day but you're like, my best friend.' I said. He moved his chair closer to the bed side and reached his hand out for mine.

He sat back in his chair, his hand still laced in mine.

'We'll talk later. Get some sleep, you look tired.' I just realized how tired I felt at the moment he said that.

'Yeah, ok. Whatever.' I mumbled. I turned on my right side away from Luke and moved over, hoping he would catch the hint. He did because he let go of my hand and lay down on the bed beside me. He put his arms around my waist and rested his head on the top of mine. With the warmth of his body and my drowsiness, I fell asleep.

Another dreamless night. That's weird. I was awaken by someone pressing something ice cold to my forehead. My eyes shot open and immediately wished they hadn't, the light in the room was blinding. I had a splitting headache and I felt like I was about to throw up. Luke wasn't lying beside me anymore, I looked around, and he wasn't there at all. I rolled over on my back and looked around; Nico was pressing an icepack against my forehead. I must've looked confused.

'You have a fever.' Was all he said. I shut my eyes tightly hoping the headache would go away sometime in the next few seconds; it didn't.

'Why on earth do I have a fever?' I asked stupidly.

'I don't know, I walked in to check on you and you were all red and hot, so I took an icepack from the freezer behind the desk and then you woke up.'

'Why did you come to check on me?'

'Because I was worried.'

'About what?'

'You.'

'Why?'

'Because I care about you.'

'Oh.'

'But it seems like Luke has been doing a good job.'

'Don't even get started with that Nico.'

'Why not?'

'Because he's my friend.'

'He looks like more then just a friend.'

'Nico.'

'What? Ok fine. Ill drop it. Whatever.' I put my hand to the icepack on my forehead; by accident I touched Nico's hand.

'Sorry.' I muttered.

'Don't be.' He said as he bent his head down towards mine. I couldn't exactly move. My head said I didn't want this, but you know that tiny voices you have in you're head that tells you what you really want when a big decision or a big choice comes up? Yeah, that was screaming, _hurry up! Do it already! What's taking so long!_ I couldn't believe this was happening, what about Luke? That thought was interrupted by Nico's lips crashing into my own. His arm was on the other side of me; so in a way he had me pinned down. He pulled away, he wasn't smiling, his expression was straight.

'Ill go.' He pulled his arm back down to his side and started to walk away. Even though I had a splitting headache I stood up and ran to catch up with Nico.

'Nico! Wait!' he stopped just as I reached him.

'What?'

'Don't go Nico.'

'Why not?'

'Because, ill miss you.'

'You've got Luke remember?'

'But he's not you.'

'No, seriously Emylie, I understand.'

'This is killing me! Don't do this to me Luke! Storm away, call me a bitch, do something!'

'Why are you so intent on me acting like an idiot because you love someone else?'

'Because I hate that you say you understand, and I hate it that I know you're mad but you don't show it.'

'And I never will, because no matter who you love, ill never want to hurt you.'

'You say that now.'

'And ill always say it until the day I die.'

'Gods Luke, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He said as he stood up and hugged me. We were sitting down on the boulders near the beach, my crutches leaning against the boulder beside me.

'I should go im pretty sure im late for training.' I said grabbing for my crutches. Once I had them in my hands I jumped down from the boulder making sure not to hit my cast on anything or I might be tempted to swear and scream at Hades. Then he might come back. I hobbled away and left Luke sitting on the boulder. I didn't really have training; I just wanted to get away. Get away from all of this, get away from everyone. But I had no idea where to go. I hobbled down towards my cabin and opened the door. I hobbled in and shut the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and let the crutches crash to the soft carpet floor. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

'Emylie, you must understand! I did this to protect you!'

'But all you did was made it worse! I trusted you mom! I really did.' I was standing face to face with my mom, (Artemis) and I had obviously been crying because my cheeks were wet. We were standing in the middle of a huge room furnished with thirteen thrones. Obviously the throne room of Olympus.

'I did what I thought was best, but I was wrong.'

'Oh I know you were wrong! My life! My life is completely ruined! You knew this was going to happen! But you didn't even warn me. How could you?'

'I wanted too! I tried to! But you can't change prophecies! No matter how hard I tried, it was always going to be you Emylie. It was always going to be you and you can't change that!'

'I could've tried mom, I could've tried.'

'Im sorry.'

'Im sorry I was born.'

'Don't say that.'

'My life is a lie; a cover up.' On that happy note I turned and walked out of the throne room; the sky was dark outside, Olympus was trashed; houses burning, columns were crumbling, statues had fallen over, and the parks were empty and on fire. Everyone was in a panic trying to put out the fires and rescue trapped immortals from under columns and statues. I walked straight towards the elevator which I knew would be waiting for me. Once I got there, I looked over my shoulders at the destruction I had caused. Well, not exactly me, just me existing. I felt hatred in my heart and not a touch of mercy as I once again turned my back on Olympus and walked into the elevator. I pressed the button to take me to the lobby and the doors closed.

I woke up covered in sweat, it was dark out I noted. I threw off the sheets and looked at the alarm clock sitting on my night stand; it was 3 am. I got up off of my bed and quickly changed into a pair of Capri sweatpants and a new t-shirt. I grabbed my crutches off the floor and hobbled towards the door of my cabin; something wasn't right here. My mom would never lie to me … right? But what if my dream was right? What if my whole existence was just a cover up of some ancient mistake? Im not sure what I would do if it was. It was dark out, but I somehow knew exactly where I was going. The back of my mind told me I was heading towards the rest of the cabins. Whatever. Im not sure what the hell I was thinking, but I hobbled up the steps to cabin number thirteen and knocked on the door. I heard a bit of shuffling and then the door opened a crack.

'Nico?' I asked trying to be quiet as to not wake anybody else up.

'Emylie? What are you doing here?' he asked groggily.

'Couldn't sleep, didn't know where else to go.' He sighed and opened the door more,

'Come on, let's get inside before the harpies find you, they don't get fed enough.' I shrugged and hobbled inside the dark cabin. Everything inside was black with the exception of the carpet; it was charcoal gray like my eyes. I went over to the big black bed with satin sheets and sat down. I leaned against the wall and put my foot up on a pillow; it was aching a bit. Nico locked the door and came and sat down beside me on the bed,

'Does you're foot hurt?'

'Yeah, a bit.'

'Sorry.'

'About what?'

'Short temper runs in the family.'

'Oh, no its not you're fault.'

'Yes it is, he's my dad, my responsibility.'

'He didn't hurt my foot though.' I pointed out.

'Well, technically that WAS your own fault, but my dad sent the hell hounds, which broke you're ribs, and dislocated you're shoulder which made you go to the infirmary which was where you tripped and broke you're ankle.'

'Thanks for the reminder.'

'No problem.' He chuckled.


End file.
